marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim Gilliam (Earth-14042)
, (involuntarily) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Celebrity Five | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = left|thumb|200px|Tim Gilliam unmasked Tim Gilliam is the leader of the Celebrity Five, five human criminals that work directly for Loki Laufeyson. In his daily life he was an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D. before revealing his true colors. Tim Gilliam was one of the Celebrity Five members that helped Loki during his attack on the Raft. He helped release the various supervillains from their cells so they could attack the Avengers. He also smuggled some villains on board the Helicarrier to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. busy. When Akira and Hikaru tried to reach the heliport with the last Biocode Installer, Tim and M.O.D.O.K. intercepted them. Tim ordered M.O.D.O.K. to destroy the installer, but could not prevent the installer from giving the two boys and their 3 friends a biocode. He and Loki had to retreat when Akira used his new biocode to D-smash Iron Man, and accidently caused the other DISKs to get scattered across the globe. From then on, Tim became a recurring opponent for the Avengers and their young partners. He also began his attempts to replace magic with technology, starting by building a teleportation device for instant travel between Loki's ice palace and every other location. As the scientist of the team, he was also responsible for assiting Dr. Akatsuki in building the Power Transfer device which Loki intended to use to transfer the powers of all heroes and villians in the DISKs to himself. Tim managed to work out all the bugs Dr. Akatsuki put in the machine to stall time, and even mocked Akatsuki for thinking he wouldn't notice. When Loki was initially defeated in the battle at his Ice Palace, and banished to the Dark Dimension, the Celebrity Five were arrested. Tim didn't mind, and thought that they could easily strike a bargain with S.H.I.E.L.D. since they still had their biocodes. The team was broken out of prison transport by Crossbones, who proceeded to steal their Biocodes and then forcefully drafted them in to Hydra. Like his fellow Celebrity Five members, Tim hated being a Hydra soldier, considering it a disgrace that a scientist like him was forced to do manual labour. Tim was ordered to help Abomination guard one of the 5 Gaia Anchors with which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. When Edward Grant and Hulk come to the Raft to destroy the Anchor, the Celebrity Five actually helped them accomplish this goal since they wanted to see Red Skull fail. When Red Skull was likewise defeated and Hydra dissolved, Tim and the other Celebrity Five became fugitives. With their reputations destroyed, they visited their old lair to salvage whatever valuables they could find. It was here that Loki contacted the group again from the other dimension he had been banished to. He restored their biocodes and ordered them to prepare forh is return, starting with an attack on a security conference. Presumably to steal the passwords for all security systems of the countries represented at the conference. Tim was the only one of the Celebrity Five to which Loki told the true reason for this attack; lure the Avengers out, and use a special energy storing device to absorb an attack from Iron Mans' Build Up Armor. When Loki's new henchman Ronin arrived from the Dark Dimension, he usurped Tim as leader of the Celebrity Five and led them in a mission to steal the Treasures of Darkenss for Loki, which he needed to powerup a machine called the Dark Gate device and open an even greater portal to the Dark Dimension in order to release Dormammu. Tim accompanied Ronin to Loki's old Ice Palace to retrieve a computerchip that was left there, which they succeeded in taking despite the Avengers interference. They also succeed in stealing all the Treasures of Darkness. When the Avengers and their partners discovered Loki's true plan and came to destroy the Dark Gate device, Tim and Joel confronted the group with their latest villains, Bi-Beast and Iron Monger. Both villains were defeated, but the Avengers could not prevent Ronin from opening the portal. However, once the portal was opened, it became clear that Dormammu and Loki had no intention of giving Tim and the other Celebrity Five members a role in their conquest of Earth, and Dormammu dragged Tim into the Dark Dimension. After both Loki and Dormammu are defeated, Tim and the other Celebrity Five members somehow escape the Dark Dimension again, and at the end of the series they are still at large. How they escaped remains unknown, but it is suggested Loki had something to do with it. | Powers = Gilliam has a red biocode installed in his body, allowing him to d-smash tech type villains from their DISKs as well as d-secure them back into their DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}